Akame ga Kombat: Epilogues
by jetangel02
Summary: As characters of Akame ga Kill! test their might in Mortal Kombat, so too will the warriors of Earthrealm, Outworld, and Netherrealm find themselves battling for dominance against the forces of the Empire, and the Revolutionary Army. These are the Epilogues to either person who defeats Shinnok, or Esdeath.
1. Chapter 1

I've decided I couldn't wait to complete Akame ga Kombat, before writing the epilogues. So I decided to put them out side by side. Hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga Kill! or Mortal Kombat. Those belong to their respective owners.

Epilogue: Najenda

Fueled by the Jinsei's power, a Corrupted Shinnok proved to be a near invincible kombatant. Without an Imperial Arm, Najenda had only her cunning wit to match the Fallen Elder God's might. With an elaborate ploy, and a well placed grapple shot from her prosthetic arm, the silver haired Commander of assassins wrenched free the amulet from Shinnok's belly.

Drained of power and strength, a helpless Shinnok was rendered vulnerable to be apprehended by Earthrealm's forces.

With Shinnok defeated, and the Jinsei recovered, Najenda stood silently as Raiden approached her to offer compensation for her valiant efforts in saving Eathrealm.

With a mixed feeling of gratitude and urgency, Night Raid's leader beseeched the Thunder God, that he and the Elder Gods render aid in the rebellion to overthrow the Empire.

With an expression of sorrow, Raiden regretfully informed Najenda, that the Elder Gods cannot directly intervene in her World's conflicts.

Instead however, the Thunder God proposed a means of ending the war between the Revolutionary Army and the Empire, with minimal bloodshed.

Desperate and not wanting to refuse such a promising offer, Najenda agreed.

From then on, when two opposing forces come into conflict with each other, both sides shall battle in singularity to settle their differences. A tournament will be held, in which their chosen warriors will have the timeless honor of competing in the ever glorious and most ancient of traditions

After the Tournament was established and enforced under the sanctity of the Elder Gods themselves, both the Revolutionary Army and the Empire set forth their champions.

Night Raid and the Jaegers now face each other in Mortal Kombat.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga Kill! or Mortal Kombat. Those belong to their respective owners.

Epilogue: Raiden

Seeing the threat Esdeath posed to Earthrealm, Raiden set out to suppress the Icy General. Finding her was all too easy, as the war-hungry General had relished the opportunity to fight and kill a god.

As their Kombat commenced and thunder clashed against ice, the Thunder God had come to realize how difficult it was to defeat the Jaegers' leader.

The battle was long and taxing to both fighters, but Esdeath's hubris proved to be her downfall, and Raiden narrowly achieved victory.

All eyes were upon Raiden, while he watched in grim satisfaction as the light faded from Esdeath's cold blue eyes.

After turning away from the General's lifeless body, Raiden saw a multitude of onlookers bowing their heads in awe and reverence. Many of them, including Revolutionary Army higher-ups and Najenda of Night Raid herself, dropped to their knees and begged that the Thunder God take this World under his protection.

Raiden immediately declined, citing that Earthrealm alone was his responsibility. But as a token of goodwill towards the rebels' cause, Raiden offered a way for which the Elder Gods may level the playing field in the war against the Empire, and give the Revolutionary Army a fighting chance.

The Mortal Kombat tournament was then established, so that the fighting would be easily drawn to a close. But, the ever-scheming Prime Minister Honest had thought up a plan to tip the odds in the Empire's favor. He would use a certain Imperial Arm, to send an emissary to the people of Outworld, and speak with their leader Kotal Kahn.

Honest would offer the Kahn financial support and even Imperial Arms, to help rebuild Outworld's army. In exchange, Kotal Kahn will lend his strongest warriors, to compete in future Tournaments on behalf of the Empire.

Raiden foresaw this Deadly Alliance, and took action to counter it. At his behest, Earthrealm's greatest defenders shall join with the rebels under the banner of friendship, and fight alongside Night Raid in the upcoming tournament battles.

The ruthless members of the Jaegers and Wild Hunt will soon find themselves pitted against the battle-hardened members of the Shaolin, Lin Kuei, Shirai Ryu, and Special Forces.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga Kill! or Mortal Kombat. Those belong to their respective owners.

Epilogue: Esdeath

As Shinnok lay defeated, General Esdeath stood over him wanting to see what levels of agony can the Fallen Elder God can endure.

Before the Jaegers' commander can torture him, Shinnok used the last once of his strength, and sent his powers into Esdeath. Grinning with satisfaction, the Fallen Elder God faded into nothing as the last of his energy drained away into a bewildered Esdeath.

Before she can make sense of what had happened, the Icy General stood rigid as an immense power flowed into her body. She then realized, Shinnok had bestowed her with the powers of an Elder God. With such power added to her own, Esdeath now had command over ice and darkness.

With the might of an Elder God, Esdeath laid waste to all the Empire's enemies. Night Raid and the Revolutionary Army had been wiped out instantaneously. So too were the Western Tribes, the Path of Peace, and all other Nations around the World.

With all opposing forces destroyed, but her thirst for battle and destruction nowhere near slaked, Esdeath eventually turned on her Comrades within the Empire. Many quickly yielded and followed the Jaegers' leader, in hopes of being spared.

Others desperately contacted Raiden, and begged for him and Earthrealm to come to their aid. Knowing what a danger Esdeath was to all existence, the Thunder God rallied both forces of Earthrealm and Outworld into a combined assault on the General.

The might of two realms waged an apocalyptic war on General Esdeath, and lost.

Drunk on the many battles and victories of her recent skirmishes, Esdeath eagerly sought ways to conquer other realms. Utilizing stolen Special Forces technology, Outworld sorcery, and Imperial Arms, Esdeath ranged into many other realms, and her campaign of terror spread across a multiverse, as countless worlds fell beneath her heel.

One day, while the mighty General and her followers were enjoying the spoils of yet another victory over their beaten foes, a large portal opened up within their midst.

And through the portal came a tall man wearing a blue suit with a large S on the chest, and a red cape. Nobody moved, as the strange-looking man stepped forward, and others began to appear behind him. Another man, in a black costume with a bat motif. A tall woman with a golden tiara above her dark hair, and a golden lasso tied to her hip. A man in a red suit with a yellow lightning bolt printed on the center of his chest. A man clad in green, with a glowing ring on his finger. A teenager, who seemed part man and part machine…More and More individuals kept marching out the portal, and lining up behind the man in blue.

Esdeath smiled with glee, as she faced these newcomers, with murderous anticipation.

Eyes flaring with red energy, the man in blue led the charge, as he and his Comrades prepared to battle the Great Evil that their late friend Raiden had warned them about.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga Kill! or Mortal Kombat. Those belong to their respective owners.

Epilogue: Scorpion

Appalled and disgusted upon learning of Esdeath's atrocious acts of brutality and slaughter, Hanzo Hasashi vowed that he would personally end the General's cycle of torment.

After manifesting his wraith persona, Scorpion then journeyed towards the Imperial Capital, and battled all sorts of warriors, assassins, and soldiers along his way in search of his quarry.

The search didn't take long, for every Jaeger, Rakshasa Demon, and Wild Hunt member the Shirai Ryu defeated, drew the Jaegers' leader's attention, and a confrontation quickly ensued.

With complete mastery over the fires of the Netherrealm, and all the hate and fury of Esdeath's victims added to his own, Scorpion's flames grew powerful enough to overwhelm Esdeath's ice. The General soon came to realize that, as her Trump Cards including time-stopping Mahapadma, hordes of Ice Cavalry, and climate changing Ice Storm couldn't prevent an Inferno powered chain-kunai from finding its mark.

"Get Over Here!" was the last Esdeath ever heard, before feeling the sharp searing bite of a spear penetrating into her temple.

With Esdeath's skewered head pinned to a stone pillar, the display soon became a testament to Scorpion's desire for vengeance as he continued his campaign to destroy those who held Esdeath's leash.

With the Empire's strongest defenders vanquished, and the Revolutionary Army's ranks bolstered by the Shirai Ryu clan, Prime Minister Honest grew desperate as the Imperial Capital prepared for a siege. With one last card to play, Honest led his young Emperor to a certain chamber, hoping to turn his unwitting pawn into his weapon of last resort.

The door into the chamber opened, and the young Emperor was the first to step through. But, before Honest could join him, a sudden painful sensation erupted from his chest. The Prime Minister only had enough time to look down, and see the razor sharp blade of a kunai protruding from his torso. He was then yanked off his feet and dragged into the shadows behind him.

The young Emperor can only watch in horror, as a man in yellow garb appeared behind Prime Minister Honest. "To Hell With You!" was all the man said, before conjuring a fiery portal, and kicking a wounded Honest through it.

Eventually, the Empire's current regime fell, and peace followed under the reign of a new government.

In time, Scorpion's deeds and accomplishments faded into legend, his memory living on as stories parents would tell their misbehaving children, or as ballads and dramas performed by minstrels and acting troupes at any tavern or inn. Of a vengeful specter, who would seek out all those who committed wrong onto others, and punish them for their crimes. Many a brigand or bandit would scoff at these tellings, only for them to disappear one day with all traces of their existence gone and wiped away.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga Kill! or Mortal Kombat. Those belong to their respective owners.

Epilogue: Leone

The battle against Shinnok, proved a monumental task, and it exacted a heavy toll on Leone. As the battle reached its climax, the voluptuous blonde drew on Lionel's bestial powers to its utmost, in order to overcome the Fallen Elder God's power.

The fight was intense, but soon enough, it was Leone who stood on top of Shinnok's torn body, roaring victoriously after prevailing against all odds.

When Leone tried to deactivate Lionel, the feline features from her Imperial Arm didn't recede. In fact, they were becoming more pronounced. The veteran member of Night Raid then came to realize much to her dismay, that she and her Imperial Arm had begun to fuse.

As the Danger Beast's will within Lionel began to tear away at Leone's psyche, Raiden and his followers attempted to intervene.

Earthrealm's Warriors fought and restrained Leone, as Kenshi and Takeda combined their abilities to subdue Lionel's soul within. The plan worked, and Leone's persona was restored.

It was then concluded that Leone needed to master her changed body, to prevent the Danger Beast within from taking control.

An elaborate training regiment was established, to reinforce Leone in both mind, spirit and body. She would learn from the greatest warriors Earthrealm had to offer. From the Shaolin Monks Kung Jin and Kung Lao, she will learn to focus and channel her powers with discipline and grace. From the Shirai Ryu's leader Hanzo Hasashi, she will learn how to fight with cunning and efficiency. From the Lin Kuei's grandmaster Kuai Liang, she will be taught how to overcome the power of strong foes, particularly those who command the power over ice. From the Special Forces' Jax and Sonya, she learned to employ strategy and tactics, to turn any situation to her advantage.

The training was strict and lengthy, but eventually Leone succeeded in fully mastering her Imperial Arm's new form.

After conveying her gratitude to the people of Earthrealm for saving her from the negative effects of her transformation, Leone departed Earthrealm, to rejoin her comrades of Night Raid. She arrives just in time to see Najenda leading the Revolutionary Army into besieging the Empire.

As ranks of Revolutionary Soldiers clashed against the hordes of Esdeath's Ice Cavalry, the General herself charged headlong into the fray. Leone stood her ground against her, and engaged Esdeath in Kombat.

With her fusion to her Imperial Arm and the power it provided, Leone proved to all that Animality trumps over Esdeath's mastery of Fatality and Brutality.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga Kill! or Mortal Kombat. Those belong to their respective owners.

Epilogue: Kotal Kahn

Ruling an Empire wasn't easy, a lesson Kotal Kahn quickly learned upon usurping Outworld's throne from Mileena. The tedious burdens of politics and diplomacy would have been bliss compared to the constant kombat provided by Mileena and her rebels during his early reign. Then after that, more kombat ensued, when relations between Outworld and Earthrealm broke down.

And now, a new threat emerged from an entirely different realm. One in the form of an empire not unlike Outworld, but run by government so corrupted and depraved.

As the leader of his people, Kotal Kahn resolved to face this new threat, at the head of his own armies. Soon, he came face to face with the Empire's strongest General of the opposing army. Esdeath grinned menacingly, as she led the vanguard straight into the Osh-Tekk ruler and his forces.

In the spirit of honor and pride, the Outworld Emperor challenged the General to Mortal Kombat.

An amused and bloodthirsty Esdeath gleefully accepted Kotal Kahn's gesture, and the two engaged in kombat. The battle grew lengthy, as the Jaegers' leader had already gained the upper hand, and was simply drawing out the Kahn's struggle for her own amusement. Suffering from wounds inflicted by Esdeath, Kotal Kahn resolved to bring his opponent down with all that he had, and began to combine the power of the sun with his own blood magik. The resulting surge of power gave the Emperor enough strength to melt the General's ice, and partially scorch the area around them.

Esdeath was taken unawares from the sudden display of light and flames, and her sight returned just in time to see a dagger embedded into her chest right on her tattoo-like marking.

Shocked and in disbelief of her own defeat, Esdeath quietly mouthed someone's name, before slumping to her knees and looking up the man who killed her. Kotal Kahn looked on in grim satisfaction, as Esdeath encased herself in ice, and shattered into tiny pieces.

Everyone around stared in awe and wonder, as Kotal Kahn had succeeded in slaying the Empire's strongest. The calm was quickly shattered, as Esdeath's closest Subordinates, the Jaegers charged the injured Emperor of Outworld, with the intent of avenging their fallen Commander.

Before Kotal Kahn could be harmed, his retainers came to his defense. D'Vorah took flight and set her brood against a golden haired young man with wings. Ferra/Torr braced to meet a headon attack from a frenzied young woman with auburn hair and a large ravenous beast by her side. Reptile became invisible, and stalked a large man wielding a flamethrower weapon. Ermac converged his powers towards a teenage girl brandishing a katana as bodies began to climb out of the ground around her. And Erron Black drew his pistols and aimed at a man in black armor charging at him.

The Warriors of Outworld battled the Jaegers, as the opposing armies clashed against each other in an all out war of attrition. The fight began to lean in the Empire's favor, for even Outworld's greatest Warriors couldn't match the Jaegers' Imperial Arms.

As Kotal Kahn's forces were on the brink of annihilation, a multitude of war shouts and marching formations sounded out from the flank. All kombatants looked on in surprise, as the Revolutionary Army joined the fray. And at the head of the rebels' charge, came Night Raid to reinforce Outworld's efforts to suppress the Jaegers.

The Imperial Army was defeated, and in time the Empire's government was overthrown. Until a replacement governing body can be implemented, Kotal Kahn held the throne as a regent. His rule was harsh but not unjust, since Outworld's Emperor did not tolerate corrupted officials or scheming advisors in his court. And he knows, that if he or his own were to ever step out of line, they would have to answer a certain group of assassins of whom they owed their lives.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga Kill! or Mortal Kombat. Those belong to their respective owners.

Epilogue: Kurome

After learning of Shinnok and his impending invasion, the Empire dispatched its forces to subdue the Fallen Elder God and his servants. The Imperial Army, the Jaegers, and the Assassination Squad soon found themselves journeying into Outworld, the Netherrealm, and Earthrealm, in pursuit of the Enemy.

Numerous Imperials perished at the hands of Quan Chi's Revenants and Shinnok's Demon Legion. Despite this, Kurome continued forward with her task, while stopping only to add another dead Comrade or Kombatant to her collection of Puppets. Her quest finally came to an end, after infiltrating the Sky Temple, and confronting Shinnok within the Jinsei Chamber

The battle began to grow one-sided, as Kurome used her newly acquired puppets with their unique skills and abilities to overwhelm Shinnok. Even as the Fallen Elder God absorbed the Jinsei, and took Earthrealm's Power as his own, Shinnok's corrupted form still couldn't match the power of Kurome's Imperial Arm.

Shinnok's defenses eventually left an opening, which prompted the teenage Jaeger to seize the opportunity to lay her hands on the amulet, and wrench it free from his body. The resulting torrent of power erupted forth, and Kurome was bathed with the Jinsei's purifying energies.

Kurome fell to her knees, and clutched her head, as the body-enhancing drugs and Imperial brainwashing were wiped away from her body, leaving her in a normal state of mind and health. With her body cleanse and restored, the Akame's Younger Sister began to giggle joyously. But then, her laughter turned into screams and sobs, as she came to realize all of the lives she had taken as an Imperial Assassin.

Kurome's wails droned on for a time, her cries filling up the cavernous Jinsei chamber. When she finally calmed down, she looked down at her hands, half-expecting to see them covered in blood. What she saw was just her Imperial Arm. Disgusted and repulsed by the instrument with which she had perpetrated so many horrible deaths, she casts Yatsufusa away from her.

The teenage Jaeger sat there, staring at Yatsufusa, then at the undead Puppets standing nearby as they awaited their master's orders. From among the dead fighters under her control, Kurome recognized her Comrades whom she had since placed under control with her Imperial Arm's power. More tears flowed as she met the silent empty stares from Wave and even Esdeath. Beside them lay the broken corpses of Run and Seryu after they had received the brunt of Shinnok's assault.

To assuage the sense of shame for violating the sanctity of those who were once closest to her, Kurome turned to the remainder of her collection of undead Puppets whom she had converted after killing them in her own defense. Liu Kang, Kitana, and Quan Chi stood motionless, as they awaited instructions. Along the side, the shattered remains of Kung Lao accompanied the three. From encountering these four, as well as other revenant warriors in the Netherrealm, the young assassin became aware of the possibility of resurrection by means of sorcery. So long as the right materials are gathered, and proper conditions are met.

Kurome stared for a moment, as a thought entered her mind. Her Imperial Arm's powers, and the powers of her beaten foes, were a perversion off nature, and most amoral of sins. She began to wonder about what it would take for her to make things right. It then became clear of what she had to do. Instead of using Yatsufusa to bring any more deaths to others, she would use this power over the dead to bring about life. She will bring back her victims, and all of those who lost their lives up to this point, as penance.

With determination and resolve coursing through her cleansed being, Kurome took up Yatsufusa again, and ran its blade straight into a dying Shinnok. The steel eyed Jaeger concentrated and channeled Yatsufusa's dark energy into Shinnok's corpse, forcing him under the Imperial Arm's control. The Fallen Elder God and all his servants will now serve Kurome's ambitions.

Using the sorcerous abilities of her new Puppets, Kurome will scour the Netherrealm, and harvest the souls of her deceased Comrades and Innocents. She will then bring back everyone who has ever died because of her.

After her task is complete, only then will the Netherrealm's newly crowned Arch-Sorceress deem herself worthy enough to return to Akame's side.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga Kill! or Mortal Kombat. Those belong to their respective owners.

Epilogue: Kung Jin

Kung Jin has always been a believer in the redemption of others. Such was his mindset, when he set out to redeem the lost and confused souls who unknowingly served under the Empire's evil influence. But his beliefs were severely tested, as he battled the Jaegers, Rakshasa Demons, and Wild Hunt.

After overcoming all obstacles and enemy forces, Kung Jin's quest culminated into a showdown with Esdeath. At this time, the young descendant of the Great Kung Lao had determine that the Icy General was well beyond redemption. Kombat was imminent, and it became certain that Esdeath would win. But fate would smile on Kung Jin this day.

At the start of the fight, Kung Jin acquired a bow-type Imperial Arm taken from the body of a fallen bystander. Using L'Arc Qui Ne Faut, combined with his skill as an archer and a shaolin, the Earthrealm warrior suppressed the General in a never-ending onslaught of arrows and martial arts.

Esdeath was overwhelmed and made to retreat when her Subordinates dragged away her weakened body. She vowed to develop her skills and kill Kung Jin, the next time they meet.

For his act of bravery against a mighty foe, and for gaining a foothold in the war to overthrow the Empire, Kung Jin was eagerly sought out by Night Raid, to join their ranks and aiding the Revolutionary Army. At first, the Shaolin warrior decline, explaining that he was no assassin, but instead he would offer his service in a different role.

Using his skills as a thief, Kung Jin infiltrated the Imperial Palace, and stole various items and intel for use in the rebellion's cause. With much study and research into the stolen materials, the Earthrealmer and his allies learned of a surefire way to bring down the Prime Minister and his cohorts, with minimal lose od life.

A planned was formed, and Night Raid geared up to follow Kung Jin in a daring raid back into the innermost quarters of the Palace. Their objective, to steal the Anti-Imperial Arm, Erastone and the key staff to Supreme Imperial Arm Shikoutazer.

The heist was a success, and two key pieces to victory fell into rebel hands.

On the day of the rebellion, Kung Jin stood at the vanguard, and watched with grim anticipation, as Esdeath charged eagerly towards him looking to settle the score and was unaware of the trap laying in wait just for her.

In no time, Esdeath laid at Kung Jin's feet, powerless, and completely at his mercy. The General looked up defiantly at her subjugator, and demanded that he finish her.

"No." was Kung Jin's reply, and instead decided to have the General taken alive, to be tried for her many crimes.

A trial was held, and the accused, Prime Minister Honest, and his cohorts, along with General Esdeath and other high-ranking military officials, were all found guilty of a vast multitude of charges. They were then summarily executed in slow inhumane ways, before sending their souls into Shinnok's amulet, to prevent the risk of being restored to the mortal plane.

The few remaining Imperial loyalists had been granted immunity from prosecution, on grounds of military subordination, while others were tried and sentenced for crimes done outside the boundaries of duty. The Jaegers Run, Wave, Kurome, Bols, along with Rakshasa Demons Mez and Suzuka, and Wild Hunt member Cosmina, have been spared and re-tasked to perform a different service. To defend the Empire from the threat of Outworld and the Netherrealm, alongside their new leader and teacher Kung Jin.


	9. Chapter 9

To all readers: Sorry, but I rather to reveal any next character epilogue before their release. But instead, I've arranged a certain pattern regarding the characters' affiliations as a clue to who would be next. Hope you all understand and enjoy the surprise.

Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga Kill! or Mortal Kombat. Those belong to their respective owners.

Epilogue: Akame

With Shinnok's return and his army on the rise, Raiden was left with no choice, but to plead to the current Emperor of Outworld, Kotal Kahn for putting up a united resistance. The Kahn had initially refused, but soon relented, after hearing the appeal of Earthrealm's new ally, Najenda of Night Raid. The Commander of assassins proposed of a plan to rid the realms of Shinnok, with little loss life.

A strategy was formulated. The forces of Outworld and Earthrealm will draw out the Netherrealm legions into an open confrontation. Then, while the Fallen Elder God's minions are distracted, a lone member of Night Raid will infiltrate the Sky Temple, and eliminate Shinnok. The one assassin selected for the task, was Akame.

No time was wasted, as the armies of two realms lay siege to a third. Akame took advantage of the chaotic battle, and bypassed Quan Chi's revenant guards.

Upon entering the Jinsei chamber, the Night Raid assassin looked on to see her mark begin corrupting the Jinsei. In the blink of an eye, Akame drew Murasame, and slashed at the Fallen Elder God's back. But to no avail, as Murasame's poison blade failed to end the Immortal's life.

After absorbing Earthrealm's power, Corrupted Shinnok turned his attention towards destroying his would be assassin. Left with no choice, Akame resorted to activating Murasame's Trump Card.

With the enhanced strength of Ennoodzuno, the young assassin fought on equal footing with Shinnok's corrupted form, matching his power with her increased speed and dexterity. The tide of kombat started to tilt in Akame's favor, as the Corrupted Elder God lost a limb for every blow he failed to land.

With no more extremities to support himself, Shinnok laid helplessly, as Akame hastily plucked the amulet from his torso. The resulting flux of power completely vaporized the Fallen Elder God, and bathed his assassin with the Jinsei's pure energies.

Now alleviated of the curse brought on by Murasame's Trump Card, Akame secured Shinnok's amulet, and left the Jinsei chamber.

Arriving at the Sky Temple, the red eyed assassin reunited with her allies as they rejoiced at her great victory.

In recognition of her deeds, Raiden and Sonya Blade invited Akame and all of Night Raid to come to Earthrealm, to attend a ceremony of commendation for their help in defeating Shinnok.

Much to the Eathrealmers' shock, Akame and Night Raid respectfully declined on grounds of having committed to a prior engagement, in Outworld. After all, how can Akame refuse a banquet in her honor arranged by Kotal Kahn's Imperial Court.

After much celebration, and the fostered peace between the three realm's, Akame withdrew from fighting, and dedicated the rest her life to traversing the realms and visiting different worlds. By using Outworld magic and Special Forces technology, she traveled the multiverse, and met with many strange and unique civilizations.

But one particular world had caught her notice. It was a realm of a modern era, but rife with crime and corruption. Not wanting to leave this world in a state reminiscent of the Empire she fought to bring down, Akame resolved to stay and fight the growing evils that threaten to ravage this world. Starting with the one city where the darkness was most concentrated, Gotham City.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga Kill! or Mortal Kombat. Those belong to their respective owners.

Epilogue: Sub-Zero

When word got out about Earthrealm's envoy vanishing while visiting the Empire, it was assumed that diplomacy with Prime Minister Honest had failed, and that acting ambassadors Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage had been captured or killed along with their Special Forces escorts.

Believing that an Imperial attack was imminent, Sub-Zero mobilized the Lin Kuei, to stand as Earthrealm's first line of defense. His anticipation was correct, as the Imperial Army did indeed launch a foray into Earthrealm with General Esdeath at the lead.

The bulk of Earthrealm's defenders met the Imperial Forces with great resistance, while the Lin Kuei engaged the formidable members of the Jaegers, Rakshasa Demons, and Wild Hunt. Sub-Zero himself challenged Esdeath in single kombat.

The General clashed with the Grandmaster in a battle of ice vs ice, with both kombatants matching each other's skills in Cryomancy.

Esdeath's freezing abilities were grandiose and imposing in her relentless attacks towards Sub-Zero who withstood and countered with subtle precision. Ice had little effect in wearing down Kuai Liang, as the frigid elements has always been an essential part of his being through natural birth, and not an amalgamated enhancement inflicted by an Imperial Arm as was Esdeath's font of her powers.

Daunted and approaching exhaustion, Esdeath resorted to using every one of her techniques and trump cards to overcome Sub-Zero's superior kombat prowess, but to little avail. Kuai Liang has been a great warrior far longer than the young General, driven by fierce will amd determination.

Soon, the fighting between both warring armies ceased, as all eyed turned and witnessed the Lin Kuei Grandmaster hold his ice blade towards Esdeath's throat as the General knelt at Sub-Zero's mercy.

"Surrender." Kuai Liang spoke coldly, as Esdeath looked back at the Lin Kuei Grandmaster in defiance. Before she can give a response, a multitude of pleading voices rang out all around. Both kombatants shifted their attention, and observed the majority of the Imperial Army throw down their weapons and admit defeat while begging that their General be spared.

Sub-Zero turned his glowing pupiless eyes at Esdeath, and awaited her decision. The General took one more look at her Subordinates, then with a deep sigh of regret, she gave her answer.

In the following weeks after the Imperial Army's disappearance, all within the Capitol speculated Esdeath's defeat, and were mounting a defense against retaliation.

General Budou stood atop the battlements of the city's high walls, and surveyed the land before him. Reports regarding the enemy encroachment have been flowing in all day. Intel outlined the placement of opposing forces, with the Western Tribes coming from the west, the religious order of the Path of Peace approaching from the East, and the Revolutionary Army attacking from the south.

The Great General watched in stoic anticipation, as the rebels and their allies halted movement just outside the range of the Empire's defenses. He then ordered his troops to reposition themselves according to enemy placement.

As soon as the Imperials had redistributed their numbers towards the three directions of immediate threat, an alarm was raised from the north side of the Capitol. Budou hastily went to the northern wall and stiffened in shock upon what he had found.

Coming down from the North, towards the now vulnerable side of the Capitol's line of defense, were Earthrealm's forces with the Lin Kuei at the fore. And leading the charge was Sub-Zero with his new apprentice Blizzard, formerly known as Esdeath.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga Kill! or Mortal Kombat. Those belong to their respective owners.

Epilogue: Tatsumi

When Shinnok returned from exile and attacked Earthrealm, Raiden set out to gather strong warriors who would stand against the Fallen Elder God.

The Thunder God found himself in a world rife with war and conflict between the downtrodden and the corrupted, with the most crucial battles fought by mighty individuals wielding peculiarly powerful weapons, Imperial Arms.

Further investigations led Raiden to the intrepid members of Night Raid. Through his status as a divine being, the Thunder God could perceive the innate nobility and heroic values the assassins possess. He then beseech Night Raid to join him in the fight against Shinnok, citing the Fallen Elder God as a greater threat than the Empire.

Night Raid initially refused the request, for their rebellion with the Empire was fast approaching final conflict, and the assassins numbers had been reduced significantly at this point with only for members remaining.

Raiden then proposed an arrangement. He would lend three members of Night Raid a portion of his godly powers, and in return, one of their strongest fighters will aide Earthrealm in resisting Shinnok and the Netherrealm Army.

After much debate and deliberation, Najenda finally acquiesced. She, Akame, and Leone will borrow the Thunder God's power. In exchange, Tatsumi with join in Earthrealm's fight.

Many battles took place between the opposing realms. And with every challenge that needed to be overcome, Incursio had to be forcibly evolved in order to bring its wielder victory.

In the final confrontation with Corrupted Shinnok, Incursio had evolved considerably to the point that the Fallen Elder God's corrupted power was easily overmatched.

Shinnok was destroyed at a near instant, but another threat still loomed. Bringing out the full potential of Incursio's power had forced the soul of the Danger Beast within the Imperial Arm to emerge. Tatsumi fell to his knees, as Tyrant's essence began to take over his body and manifest into the Danger Beast's new dragon form.

Within the Jinsei chamber, a loud cry of pain and fear rang out before it was drowned out by a booming roar. Suddenly, an extremely bright flash of light engulfed everything.

Tatsumi opened his eyes, and found that he was no longer in the Jinsei chamber or Earthrealm for that matter, but seemingly in a different plane of existence. As he contemplated whether he had perished and passed on into the afterlife, the young warrior saw his own body still remained albeit altered as it had completely fused with Incursio's demon dragon armor.

Several beings of light appeared before the Night Raid assassin, and introduced themselves as the Elder Gods. They go on to explain that, as Tatsumi was being consumed by his Imperial Arm, Raiden sacrificed himself with his remaining powers to burn away Tyrant's soul, before the transformation was finished.

With Tatsumi's consciousness restored and retaining all the power of Tyrant, the Elder Gods proposed an arrangement. The young fighter will take Raiden's place as Earthrealm's protector and uphold the balance of power between the realms. And in return, the Elder Gods will grant him one wish of whatever his heart's desire.

With no hesitation, Tatsumi demanded the resurrection of all who had lost their lives at the hands of the Empire.

Back on the hill where Night Raid buried and memorialized their dead, Akame, Najenda, and Leone looked on in astonishment when they were miraculously reunited with their fallen comrades as Sheele, Bulat, Chelsea, Lubbock, and Mine had appeared along with two others, a young girl named Sayo and a boy named Ieyasu.

As the joyous reunion gave way to confusion as to what made this miracle possible, a lone figure stood off in the distance. When everyone caught sight of the person, only Akame can recognize the young warrior clad in the draconic armor, and she called out to Tatsumi.

As all eyes turned to him in surprise, Tatsumi made a tearful smile and said farewell, then faded into nothing before anyone could react. Never again will Night Raid see their friend and comrade who championed all of good against the darkness.

With a new strength and purpose, Tatsumi now safeguards the newfound harmony of the multiverse against those who would disrupt the natural order. A task which will hardly ever leave the Sleeping Dragon God at rest.


End file.
